My Vampire Romance
by byunbaek92
Summary: [FANFICTION TERJEMAHAN] Baekhyun pindah ke SMA barunya dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki muda misterius bernama Chanyeol. Mereka memulai pertemanan dan saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun! [Chanyeol,Baekhyun]
1. Chapter 1

"**My Vampire Romance"**

**[Link Original : com/story/view/597720/my-vampire-romance-exo-sehun-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek || Tambahkan web asianfanfics didepannya]**

**Summary : Baekhyun pindah ke SMA barunya dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki muda misterius bernama Chanyeol. Mereka memulai pertemanan dan saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun!**

**The Real Author : ParkYeollie**

**Translator : byunbaek92**

**Disclaimer : This story belong to the real author.**

**Cast :**

**Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun,Kai**

**Pairing : **

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Hope you enjoy it^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :: Blood**

_**Baekhyun P.O.V**_

"Bye_ sweetie _!" Ibuku melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan aku berdiri sendirian di trotoar. Aku segera berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki gedung sekolah itu. Aku mendapati diriku berada di sebuah serambi remang-remang , dengan beberapa poster iklan _Child-Line_ dan beberapa omong kosong, dan ada sebuah jendela kecil di kantor. Aku mengetuk jendela itu dan seorang wanita dengan kacamata kecil yang bertengger di ujung hidungnya muncul di jendela.

"Ya?" dia tersenyum.

"Hai, aku uh, Baekhyun. Aku siswa baru." aku menyerahkan surat-surat kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum padaku "Selamat datang di Seoun Boarding School!" dia melihat surat-surat yang kubawa. "Aku dapat-"

Perkataannya terpotong oleh jeritan melengking. Kami sama sama membeku dan memandang sekeliling untuk mencari arah suara. Kami melihat perawat sekolah berjalan ke arah kami,dengan darah yang menutupi Seragamnya

"Tolong!" dia menangis "Panggil ambulans atau sesuatu, cepat, ini darurat!"

Wanita yang berada di kantor tersebut segera meraih telepon dan memanggil 911, dia menunjuk beberapa kursi kearahku, dengan tatapan meminta-maaf di matanya. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan mendudukan diriku dengan diam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku melihat beberapa orang berjalan di koridor, dan tiba-tiba muncul seorang lelaki di antara mereka. Aku menatapnya. Dia memandang ku dan mungkin berpikir tentang berapa umurku, tapi dia cukup tinggi. Dia juga cukup tampan. Rambut hitam panjang, mata hazel yang besar, dan benar-benar pucat. Serius, ia benar-benar pucat. Dengan lingkaran hitam yang besar di bawah matanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat ku terus menatapnya. Aku menatapnya lebih dan melihat tangan dan kemeja hitamnya yang berlumuran darah dan terdapat bekas tamparan berbentuk tangan berdarah di pipinya, seolah-olah seseorang telah menamparnya, dengan tangan berdarah. Dia menatapku saat dia lewat. Dia melihat ku yang sedang menatapnya dan mengerlingkan mata. Kemudian ia berjalan ke koridor lain menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sesaat kemudian paramedis datang dan membawa tandu. Aku melihat mereka menutupi seseorang. Ia benar-benar pucat, warnanya hampir _greeny_, dan ia memiliki lubang kulit yang sebagian hilang dari badannya. Kemudian mereka membawa orang itu pergi, dan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh kain putih. Tiba-tiba Tangannya jatuh ke samping dari bawah kain yang menutupinya. Tangannya berlumuran oleh darah. Aku segera memalingkan muka.

Setelah beberapa menit, wanita yang berada di kantor itu menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Aku segera berjalan kesana dan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," terdengar sebuah suara.

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Seseorang sedang duduk di kursi di seberang Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah, , itu mengerutkan kening, tapi sesaat kemudian ia berhasil tersenyum padaku.

"Kau pasti Byun Baekhyun," katanya "Selamat datang! Aku baru saja menemukan teman sekamar untukmu, ini Tuan Park, kuharap Tuan Byun dapat menyesuaikan perilakunya,"

Aku menatap lelaki yang duduk di kursi itu untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki si rambut hitam yang mengerlingkan matanya padaku tadi. Dia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah," Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya "Aku Baekhyun,"

Dia tidak menjabat tanganku. Dia menatapku "Aku Chanyeol," katanya dengan datar.

"Sekarang, Chanyeol, kenapa tidak kau tunjukkan Baekhyun asrama barunya. Nanti aku akan berbicara denganmu tentang insiden tadi, "Dia tersenyum tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol berdiri dan bergegas melewati ku.

"Ayo," katanya dengan kasar. Aku bergegas untuk mengikutinya.

Aku mengikutinya ke asrama dan ia kemudian membuka pintu. Aku mengikutinya ke dalam dengan kegelapan. Tiba-tiba Pintu terbanting di belakang ku dan aku melompat.

"Takut gelap? " bisiknya dengan suara menyeramkan.

"TIDAK!" Aku berseru "Aku hanya terkejut dengan pintu yang terbanting," Aku meraba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu dan menyalakannya. Ruang menyala dengan baik dan terlihat ruangan yang berantakan. Chanyeol tersentak karena cahaya lampu dan ia segera menarik _hood _nya.

"Vampire," aku tertawa.

Dia menegang "Kau apa?"

"Tidak ada," kataku membela diri "_Joke_, itu saja ..."

Dia terlihat _relaxed _kembali."Bagus. Jadi, kamarmu di sana," dia menunjuk salah satu pintu di salah satu sudut "Itu kamarku, itu kamar mandi,dan ini adalah ruang tengah dengan TV, dan dapur dan barang-barang lain. OK? "

Aku mengangguk. "Ok," aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, dan menemukan bahwa kulkas itu benar-benar kosong.

"Apakah kau tidak makan?" Aku mencoba bercanda. Aku melihat dia terlihat tegang kembali. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku biasanya makan diluar." dia mengikutiku. "Kita bisa mengambil beberapa makanan untukmu sekarang."

Aku menggeleng "Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawa beberapa makanan," aku mendorong tumpukan kertas ke samping dan duduk memakan _Misfits _dan _Rucksack _di meja dapur. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai _Misfits_?" katanya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

Wajahnya berubah serius "Aku juga," gumamnya sambil berdiri. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di bangku di samping meja. Dia melihat makan siangku.

"Mau?" Aku menawarkan makananku dan mengambil beberapa sandwich juga mentimun.

Dia menggeleng, hidungnya mengendus "Tidak ada daging?" Dia mempertanyakannya.

Aku menggeleng padanya "Aku seorang _Vegan_." kataku blak-blakan.

Wajahnya terlihat meremehkan. "Awh, ok," ia berhenti sejenak, dan menyeringai "Kupikir ini berarti kau tidak akan mencuri jaket kulit millikku?"

Aku menertawakannya "Ya, kurasa begitu,"

"_Good!_ Karena itu jaket favorit ku, jadi lepaskan dan jangan membakarnya atau apa pun,"

Aku tertawa lagi "Jangan khawatir, karena jika aku membakarnya aku juga membakar sapi,"

Dia menyeringai "Aku suka cara berpikir mu, Baekhyun,"

Aku memutar bola mataku "Terserah,"

.

.

.

.

_TBC__

**Please RnR yaaa hargai usaha saya dalam mentranslate. Maaf translate masih kacau atau kurang dimengerti hehehhee. Thankyou~~**


	2. Chapter 2

"**My Vampire Romance"**

**[Link Original : com/story/view/597720/my-vampire-romance-exo-sehun-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek || Tambahkan web asianfanfics didepannya]**

**Summary : Baekhyun pindah ke SMA barunya dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki muda misterius bernama Chanyeol. Mereka memulai pertemanan dan saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun!**

**The Real Author : ParkYeollie**

**Translator : byunbaek92**

**Disclaimer : This story belong to the real author.**

**Cast :**

**Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun,Kai**

**Pairing : **

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Hope you enjoy it^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :: Dead**

_**Chanyeol P.O.V**_

Aku melihat Baekhyun memakan roti lapis mentimun, dan aku mengerutkan hidungku dengan jijik. Bagaimana bisa dia makan seperti itu? Pertama, baunya busuk dan itu tampak seperti muntahan. Yah, setidaknya fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang _Vegan _membuatku tidak harus membunuhnya. Yah, aku tidak harus membunuh salah satu dari mereka, apakah aku bisa? Tapi aku bisa. Itulah masalahnya. Aku berteman dengan mereka, mereka mempercayaiku dengan semua yang mereka miliki, dengan semua rahasia kecil mereka, dan semua rahasia kecil yang bisa menghancurkan mereka. Lalu aku akan menunggu untuk sementara waktu, menunggu saat yang sempurna, setelah waktunya maka aku akan menyerang.

Kadang-kadang aku benci siapa diriku. Aku akan berteriak pada diriku sendiri dan aku akan memukul sesuatu, kadang-kadang aku akan mempertimbangkan semua cara untuk menghentikan hal ini. Lain waktu, Aku juga menyukai menjadi diriku sendiri, ya hanya aku . Aku akan menertawakan kelemahan yang aku tidak punya.

Aku melihat Baekhyun penasaran. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang _Vegan_ atau _Vegetarian _sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada cara lain untuk makan. Aku pernah mendengar hal tentang _Vegan_ dengan jelas, tapi kupikir itu adalah mitos, salah satu dari hal-hal kecil yang mereka bicarakan di antara mereka sendiri, tapi itu tidak ada lagi. Aku mulai menyukai si kecil ini. Dia cukup lucu, pendek, dengan rambut hitam yang runcing, mata cokelat besar, dan senyum yang manis. Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sedang duduk dan berpikir tentang bagaimana lucu si kecil ini. Mentalku menampar diriku sendiri.

Baekhyun menatapku. Apa aku terlihat menatapnya? Sialan, aku mungkin melakukannya.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum padanya dan berdiri.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aku bertanya, sambil menunjuk ke makan siangnya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Bagus, ingin tur mengelilingi sekolah?"

Dia tersenyum "Kurasa begitu, apa kita tidak memiliki kelas hari ini?"

Aku menggeleng "Ini adalah hari _In-service_. Yang berarti hari 'Lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan dan pergi berlibur'," aku tertawa.

Baekhyun juga tertawa, lalu berhenti "Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatapku "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud," katanya "Orang yang dibawa dengan tandu, darah dan semuanya. Aku tahu itu ada hubungan denganmu,"

Aku menelan ludah. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? "Aku uh ... bertengkar dengannya, tidak ... uh ... bukan masalah besar,"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi "Bukan masalah besar?" Dia mengerutkan keningnya "Dia sudah mati,"

"Kau tidak tahu fakta sebenarnya," bantahku.

Baekhyun menatapku '_damn, _jangan begitu bodoh'. "Ya, karena mereka benar-benar akan menutupimu dengan kain putih jika kau masih hidup, bukan?" Katanya sinis.

Aku merosot ke dinding. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan. Sebuah pikiran bodoh membuatku merasa sialan tentang diriku sendiri. Juga sedikit pikiran bodoh manusia. Aku tenggelam ke sesuatu hal yang paling dalam.

Baekhyun melihat ekspresiku "Chanyeol-"

"Astaga," aku mengoreksinya, untuk beberapa alasan aku menginginkannya menggunakan nama panggilanku bukan nama lengkapku.

"Astaga," lanjutnya "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku meninju meja, membuat Baekhyun melompat "Tidak. I am not _f*cking_ oke. Kau sedikit bodoh!" Aku berteriak "Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang dan kau mengharapkanku baik-baik saja?"

"Jadi kau membunuhnya ..." gumam Baekhyun.

Aku membiarkan tubuhku rileks "Kau tidak takut padaku, kan?" Aku bertanya-tanya,

Baekhyun ragu-ragu "Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak takut." ia berhenti "Tidak, aneh, ya?"

Aku membiarkan diriku tertawa sekali "Ya, cukup aneh." Aku berhenti. Baekhyun menatap wajahku.

"Apa?" Aku menuntut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan "Tidak ada, itu hanya ... kau begitu ... maksudku, eh ... kau memiliki bekas tamparan bentuk tangan berdarah diwajahmu," Dia berpaling canggung.

Aku menertawakannya "Ya, lebih baik aku pergi membersihkan sebelum aku memberikan tur," Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapku.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**RnR please oke? Hargai aku yang udah susah translate dan ngetik. Sekali lagi maaf kalau translate kurang bagus hehehe. Oh ya ini ff bagus bgt dan termasuk terkenal di aff makanya aku trans hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

"**My Vampire Romance"**

**[Link Original : com/story/view/597720/my-vampire-romance-exo-sehun-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek || Tambahkan web asianfanfics didepannya]**

**Summary : Baekhyun pindah ke SMA barunya dan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki muda misterius bernama Chanyeol. Mereka memulai pertemanan dan saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ada sesuatu hal yang Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun!**

**The Real Author : ParkYeollie **

**Translator : byunbaek92**

**Disclaimer : This story belong to the real author.**

**Cast :**

**Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun,Kai**

**Pairing : **

**Chanbaek/Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, School Life**

**Rated : T - M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Hope you enjoy it^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :: Kiss Me You Animal**

_**Baekhyun P.O.V**_

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol berkeliling sekolah, berusaha untuk memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan.

"Ini adalah koridor seni," ia berhenti sejenak, tersenyum sendiri.

"Apakah kau menyukai seni?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Dia ragu-ragu "Ya," dia mengatakan kepadaku diam-diam "Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun," Dia memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk "Oke. Apa itu terlihat tidak keren jika kau menyukai seni?"

Dia tertawa "Tidak juga, tapi tak ada seorang pun berpikir aku keren,"

"Kurasa kau cukup mengagumkan," kataku jujur padanya.

Dia tersenyum menyeringai padaku "Yeah, tapi kau baru disini, tunggu beberapa hari kau akan berada bersama kerumunan 'itu' ,"

Aku menggeleng "Serius, aku tidak akan!"

"Kau pasti akan," Dia mengatakan kepadaku secara tegas, dan melanjutkan berjalan "Semua orang sama,"

"Meskipun bukan kau,"

Dia tertawa lagi "Tidak, bukan aku,"

Aku menatapnya "Dan kenapa begitu?"

Dia menatapku, dan berhenti. Dia berputar "Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu mengapa aku tidak suka sebagian besar orang-orang di sekolah ini, oke?" Aku mengangguk "Ikuti aku,"

Kami berjalan di beberapa koridor, dan aku benar-benar kehilangan arah. Akhirnya, kami menemukan jalan keluar dari koridor labirin dan ruang dan kami tiba di sebuah halaman kecil. Aku melihat Chanyeol menarik tudungnya kembali, menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari musim dingin. Aku mengikutinya menuju kerumunan atlet yang duduk di beberapa bangku.

Chanyeol berdehem.

Para atlet dan Cheerleaders berbalik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, aneh?" Kata seseorang menuntut, dan melihat Chanyeol jijik.

"Anak baru," kata Chanyeol, aku mendengar geraman kecil dalam suaranya "Aku ingin dia bertemu denganmu,"

Mereka semua menatapku, dan aku merasa benar-benar malu. Salah satu pemandu sorak, yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, tersenyum padaku. Aku tersipu.

"Hei, kecil!" seorang atlet yang telah kasar kepada Chanyeol tersenyum, suaranya melembut "Aku Kai, mereka semua adalah 'orang keren'," ia berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol " Kau akan malu terjebak dengan dia, Kita bisa memindahkanmu ke asrama lain jika kau suka? "

"Uh ..."

"Baik! Sekarang, kau ingin tersesat dengan orang aneh?" ia memberi Chanyeol pandangan jijik "Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan mu Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol praktis geram padanya sebelum ia berjalan pergi.

Kai hendak berbicara ketika aku tiba-tiba memotongnya "Permisi," aku mencicit, berlari mencari Chanyeol.

Aku menemukannya duduk, merajuk, di bangku dalam gedung. Dia memerhatikanku. Aku berhenti, mengambil kesempatan untuk melihatnya baik-baik. Dia benar-benar indah. Kulitnya marmer putih, hampir terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata, mata yang besar dengan warna _hazel_ yang cantik. Aku beringsut mendekatinya. Kepalanya tersentak, wajahnya marah. Tapi ekspresinya melunak saat melihatku.

Hatiku terasa meleleh. Sebelum aku sempat merasakan perasaan aneh, aku segera menciumnya di bibir. Dia membeku.

Tapi kemudian dia menciumku kembali setelah beberapa detik, tapi kemudian aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"What the _f*ck_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menuntut.

Aku berhenti sejenak, mengatur napas, "aku ... aku hanya ..." Aku tergagap "Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Dia memejamkan mata, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan "Ya" katanya pelan "Aku ..." Ia melihat ke atas "Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang?"

Dia bangkit dan berlari menyusuri koridor, menghilang di tikungan. Aku duduk di bangku, dan membiarkan kepalaku jatuh ke tanganku.

Apa yang salah denganku? Aku baru saja menciumnya. Seseorang yang hanya kukenal selama satu jam setengah.

Tapi ada sesuatu di antara kita. Aku tahu Chanyeol mencintaiku, mungkin aku menyukainya tidak dengan cara yang sama, tapi dengan ciuman yang menakjubkan saat ia menciumku kembali, aku merasa adanya koneksi.

Aku tersenyum, melawan dorongan untuk menangis "Ini bisa menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang indah," Aku tertawa sendiri, mengutip sebuah film lama yang ibuku saksikan.

Aku duduk seperti itu selama berabad-abad, memikirkan Chanyeol, dan apa yang harusku lakukan. Akhirnya bel berbunyi, menandakan dimulainya makan siang. Mungkin ini hari_ In-Service_, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan masih ada bel untuk makan siang dan adanya bel untuk jam malam. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang makan siang. Chanyeol tak terlihat. Aku melihat seseorang atlet melambai padaku dari meja mereka. Aku mendesah, dan pergi.

"Hei, kecil," kata Kai, bergeser untuk memungkinkanku untuk duduk di antara dia dan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"Hai," kataku.

"Hei!" gadis itu tersenyum "Aku Yoona! Kau Baekhyunie, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Yoona, sayang, tenang," Kai tertawa "Kau akan menakut-nakuti si kecil," Kai berpaling kepadaku "Ini pacarku, Yoona," Nada suaranya cukup bagus tapi ada keunggulan untuk kata-katanya, seolah-olah ia itu menandai wilayahnya. Yoona adalah pacarnya. Bagus. Aku tidak peduli. Hanya ada satu orang untukku. Ini hanya 2 jam, tapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang mempunyai setengah otakku.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" Yoona bertanya-tanya ingin tahu.

"Nah,"

"Benarkah? Seorang pria tampan sepertimu," Yoona berhenti, memandang ke arah Kai, dia melihat ke bawah "Maksudku, apakah ada seseorang yang menarik?" dia mengedipkan bulu matanya.

"Ya," aku tertawa "Tapi aku tidak mengatakan siapa," aku menekan jariku ke bibirku, dan tersenyum.

Kai tertawa. "Bagus, bro." Ia menunjuk kepada orang-orang di meja lain "Mari ku perkenalkan kau ke 'dalam' kelompok ..."

Mereka semua adalah Pesepakbola dan Cheerleaders. Aku tersenyum dan berkata Halo dengan sopan. Tapi pikiranku berada di tempat lain.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyol- maksudku Chanyeol?" Aku bertanya-tanya setelah beberapa saat.

Kai menatapku dengan heran "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya, kalian berdua tampaknya saling membenci,"

Kai menegang "Apa yang dia katakan tentangku?"

"Tidak ada! Hanya, ketika dia memperkenalkanku kepada kalian, kalian berdua tampaknya benar-benar saling membenci satu sama lain, kau tahu?"

Kai terlihat santai dan tersenyum padaku "Tidak ada." ia berhenti "Aku tak tahu, dia seperti orang aneh. Ku tahu apa yang kumaksud? Pucat, rambut hitam panjang, benar-benar menakutkan. Dia hampir tidak pernah memakai apa-apa tapi selalu hitam." Kai menatap pakaianku "Omong-omong, kau ingin pakaian untuk Football? Mencerahkan pakaianmu? "

"Aku tidak bisa bermain sepak bola!" Aku berseru.

Kai tertawa "Tidak apa-apa, bro. Aku akan membuat satu lagi untukmu," ia berhenti "Kau tidak harus bermain untuk menjadi_ cool_,"

Ia menatap teman-temannya, mereka semua terlihat berpenampilan sama. "Hanya, jauhi si Aneh Chanyeol jika kau ingin tinggal bersama kami, oke?"

Aku mengangguk canggung. Itu akan sulit.

Kemudian, Ketika aku kembali ke Dorm setelah makan siang, semuanya dalam kegelapan. Dorm terlihat tenang.

"Chanyeol?" Aku memanggil. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menyalakan lampu.

Masih terlihat berantakan. Aku berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Aku mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku membuka pintu dan mengintip ke kamar tidur Chanyeol. Gelap, jadi aku menyalakan lampu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Bedsheets hitamnya yang kusut, dan ada kemeja hitam dan celana jins di seluruh tempat, jaket kulit hitam tersampir di sandaran kursi di mejanya. Kertas dan pena sketsa mengotori mejanya, beberapa lembar berlumuran cat merah tapi lainnya kosong. Aku memandang karya seninya. Cat merah tampak seperti darah. Itu cukup efektif. Aku tersenyum, dan melanjutkan mencari tahu tentang kamarnya.

"Ini terlihat tidak sopan melihat barang-barang seseorang," terdengar suara familiar dari belakangku.

Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresinya. Dia menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu, seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku sedang mencarimu, dan kau tidak menjawab ketika aku mengetuk ... jadi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa," ia menyela "aku sedang keluar,"

"Kemana?" Aku bertanya-tanya.

Dia mengangkat bahu "Tidak dimanapun juga. Aku hanya perlu menghapus pikiranku setelah..." ia berhenti tidak nyaman

"Pokoknya, aku pergi berjalan-jalan dan ..." ia berhenti lagi dan menatap lantai.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku hanya ... Baekhyun ... Aku ... Aku harus memberitahumu bahwa ..." Dia berhenti. Lalu ia membuat suara kecil, hampir seperti terisak, dan dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, mengubur wajahnya di tangannya.

Aku berlari ke arahnya. "Chanyeol?" Aku berlutut. Aku menarik tangannya dari wajahnya. Aku mengabaikan fakta bahwa tangannya bernoda merah.

Aku melihat matanya. "Chanyeol, ceritakan apa yang terjadi,"

Dia menatapku, matanya kelabu dan tanpa emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa," bisiknya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menggeleng "Kau tidak akan percaya padaku ..." dia berhenti. Mata besar nya menatapku.

"Chanyeol," kataku pelan "Aku tidak peduli, katakan saja padaku,"

Dia menggeleng.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Lalu aku mengambil wajahnya kedalam tanganku dan menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Chanyeol membeku sejenak, lalu ia memelukku dalam sebuah pelukan.

Ada rasa anyir di bibirnya. Aku menarik diri sejenak, dan melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Hal yang tidak ingin kau beritahukan kepadaku, Chanyeol," Aku berhenti "Apakah kau ... kau menyakiti seseorang?"

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kusut. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang membingungkan.

"Apa?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku berhenti sejenak, bertanya-tanya bagaimana untuk bereaksi.

"Katakan padaku tentang hal itu," kataku lembut, aku bergeser untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun," dia mengatakannya kepadaku "Jika aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan percaya padaku, dan jika kau melakukannya, dan secara harfiah kau akan lari dariku,"

Aku tersenyum "Ini terlihat buruk," aku mencoba bercanda

Tapi Chanyeol tidak tersenyum.

Aku mengerutkan kening "Yah, kau harus memberitahuku suatu saat, tetapi untuk sekarang aku tidak peduli," kataku.

Dia menatap wajahku "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk "Benar benar," Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia membiarkan dirinya tersenyum kecil, lalu aku menciumnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Oy oy RnR OK? Ini emang setiap part gak panjang panjang hehe makanya aku postnya langsungan.. masih sama seperti note kemarin. Hargai perjuangan saya dengan Rnr ya. Kalau peminat ff ini sedikit , gak bakal aku lanjut sih hehe oke thanksss^^**


End file.
